What's Fixed is Easliy Broken
by LoveIsNotForSinners
Summary: Stiles wants to pretend it never happened, wants to ignore it all. John and Scott want to fix Stiles before the kid destroys himself. Warning: Past Sexual Abuse/Rape. Dark thoughts. Sequel to 'Silenced Wounds' On Hold! (possible rewrite)
1. Chapter 1

AN: Sequel to 'Silenced Wounds' which I guess you don't really have to read because this will most likely cover all the basics of that story but it helps.

Summary: Now that it's all out in the open, Stiles feels like it's happening all over again. Some nights it feels like he can't breathe and he doesn't want the help he wants to forget, like he always has. Scott and John just want to save Stiles before he destroys himself.

Warnings: Past Sexual Abuse/Rape of a Child, dark thoughts

He doesn't want to talk about it, he doesn't want to hear about it. He wants to forget about it, wants to pretend it never happened, like he's been doing all these years. He doesn't want Scott or his father or someone he's gonna pay to make him feel better. He feels fine and he knows that's a lie but he can pretend. He can pretend because he did it before it was written on their faces and he'll do it again. He'll ignore the pain in his chest, the nightmares. He'll ignore the thoughts and push aside the memories. He might just keep his eyes open a few nights in a row and pretend that the feelings, the words, the dreams don't exist, that it's not carved on the inside of his eyelids. He'll pretend he's not breaking and put himself together. He's done it once…he's faked it once before…before everyone knew. He can do it again. And he knows he's lying.

_You curl under the blankets in the guestroom. The room is dark, there's a sliver of light from underneath the door but it's barely visible. You pull the blankets closer, you can hear the footsteps, they're light but audible. They grow louder and you snap your eyes shut, you know how this goes. You don't move, you try to calm your breathing. Pretend you're asleep, pretend. There's a squeak from the door and the light flickers on your face, you can see it through closed eyes, the pitch black behind your eyelids brightens slightly. It darkens as you hear the door close, you're heart thuds within your chest. The footsteps are much too loud now, too close to you. Pretend you're sleeping. In. Out. In. Out. _

"_Genim?" He whispers and you have to fight as the urge to clench the blankets tight overwhelms you. The bed dips to your right. "I know you're awake." A hand grabs your face and rips it to face him. "Open your eyes, kiddo." You don't want to, you really don't want to. You want to pretend this is a dream. "Don't make me-" You don't let him finish his threat, as fear creeps in your eyes shoot open and you can feel the tears that have already blurred your vision. _

"_Please." You whisper back, your hearts even louder. You try to swallow back the tears you haven't cried and you won't cry now, you can't cry now. But it's all too much, it hurts worse. She was…you asked…unless she hated you for it, was disgusted in you, thought you deserved it for killing her. _

"_Please what?" He asks, leaning closer and you want to roll off the bed and run for the door. You meet his cold eyes and close yours, you have to fight back the tears that burn at the back of your throat. Lips hit your while the hands travel to pull down the blanket. _

"_Please don't." You cry as you jerk away, but he's faster stronger, pinning you down when he pulls you back. "Please, please." You twist underneath him but your words don't seem to phase him as he dives back down for seconds. _

Stiles shoots up in bed and kicks his blankets off, his eyes dart around his room, looking for a potential threat, or reassurance that it really was just a dream. He pants lightly and slowly calms his breathing. He looks towards his clock three in the morning. He rubs at his face but decides to stay awake. He throws open his window and inhales the fresh air, leaning his forehead against the pane.

"It's in your head, get it together." He mutters to himself as he tries to regain control of his body. His fingers and legs are shaking, his heart thuds rapidly against his chest he can hear it in his head.

"How'd you sleep?" John asks when his son comes down the stairs. Stiles gives a half shrugs as he hauls his backpack over his shoulder.

"Fine." He mumbles back. John frowns at the young boy who sits down for a moment, looking at the breakfast before he makes a face. "You know, I'm really not that hungry and I promised Scott I'd meet up with him a little early today so I'm jus"

"You sure, everything's okay?" His father asks and Stiles raises a brow to him.

"Yeah, fine." He lies, it comes like it's second nature. It's easy, almost easier than lying about the werewolves.

"Okay." John says and nods but his eyes say he doesn't believe him. "Just, if you wanna talk I'm here." Stiles smiles at him and nods.

"Thanks dad, I'm fine." He says and heads out. "Love ya though!" He screams back at the man.

"Love you too kiddo." The door shuts behind him and he enters his jeep, peeling out of the driveway before he can even think. He cuts the engine halfway to school, pulling over to the side of the road. He purses his lips and breaths through his nose. Deep Inhale. Deep Exhale. He adjusts the mirror and meets his eyes, forcing a smile. He'd get through the day because nothing was wrong. He was okay.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I'm going to be honest, this is harder to write, a computer crash doesn't help either. Sorry to those who are reading the story and have been waiting. Hopefully it won't take this long next time.

He spots the green dirt bike and smiles lightly, wondering where the owner was. He was so used to meeting Scott at his bike when he arrived at school that he wasn't used to seeing the bike without the boy. He's sure it'd be possible if it was the year Scott was in love with Allison but they haven't talked as much since the Darach kidnapped all their parents, they still talk often but not the same way anymore. Stiles slides out of his car and throws his backpack over one shoulder as he slams the door, two hands grab his shoulder after a few steps and Scott's throwing himself of his friend.

"Hey man." Stiles laughs lightly, Scott beams at him and falls into step beside him as they walk towards the entrance, one arm still wrapped around Stiles' shoulder.

"Hey, how was your night?" Scott asks him and Stiles give half a shrug.

"I slept." He replies making Scott frown for a split second. "How was yours?" He misses the way Scott's eyes flick towards all possible places in the school, making sure it was safe.

"Pretty good, you know, quiet." Scott admits, eyes darting around, looking for any potential threat to his friend. Stiles hums, staring straight before pulling away from his friends grasp to open his locker. Scott's hand flails towards Stiles before they fall to his side, calming himself. He didn't want to freak his friend out or make him mad.

"So what's the latest on the big bad in town?" Stiles ask as he turns to face his friend for a second. "You should know now, shouldn't you Alpha of mine?" He gives a wink and Scott smiles at him, happy to see the guys he called his friend was still him. Stiles turns back to the locker.

"Allison and Issac are going with Lydia to translate what they think it is. We're not even sure it's a big bad yet."

"You do realize it pounce at them right, like an animal" Stiles grabs a book from his locker before sighing and looking at the nervous boy who's looking behind him. "Is everything okay? You seem on edge. Is there another threat in the school? Because after the last one I really don't want to deal with crazy teenagers anymore, it just make this towns parenting skills seem horrible. Well, I mean…"

"No, I don't think so. Well, we don't really know but I doubt it, I think we're good on this not being in high school." He pauses "I hope." Stiles nods. "And I'm not on edge, I'm just…looking."

"For what?" Stiles tilts his head and shuts his locker.

"Nothing." Scott murmurs back.

"Hmmm." Stiles raises his eyebrows and stares at Scott skeptically for a second before sighing and letting his shoulders fall. This was it, exactly what he feared. The sympathy, the thought that he was going to break by someone touching him on the shoulder. He wasn't, he didn't before he wasn't going to now. Was he? Did he look like he was tired? He wonders if he was giving away that he wasn't completely normal. "Well, whatever, weirdwolf, you wanna work on this project or not?"

"Proj-? Econ, right, right, yeah. Let's…let's go do that." Scott smiles and drags Stiles with him to the library where Stiles before shaking his head.

Stiles is more than a little annoyed with Scott by the end of the day that he really just can't wait to get away from him. Can't wait to go home and do homework and play video games. Maybe just sleep, but get away from Scott, certainly get away from the on edge werewolf, a second to himself when the young Alpha wasn't looking over his shoulder to protect him.

"Wanna go out?" Scott asks, almost wrapping himself around Stiles when the teenage human stands at his locker. Stiles wants to bash his head against the wall, there's a small fear that started to eat at him during lunch when he saw Issac's confused eyes. It made him scared, that with all of his loved ones (his dad, Scott) thinking he was going to simply break at someone else's touch, at a nightmare that…that maybe he would. He might, he could. What if he did? He broke just by seeing the guy again what if he breaks because of all the memories it brought back. Talking about it, thinking about it. He hasn't thought about it this much since his mom died, when he thought she'd make it stop, she'd end it and it took two horrible, dreadful, long years before the man disappeared.

"What?" He likes his bro-time with Scott, really, he loves his best friend but he didn't want it to be forced, he just wanted it to exist that's it.

"We can get food and work on our project, you know since we didn't finish it this morning." Stiles shimmies out of Scott's hold and shoves his books into his locker before turning to looking at his friend, swinging his locker shut at the same time. He nods, alright Scott, you win.

"Alright, let's go, you chose the place." Scott beams and throws an arm around Stiles' shoulder.

"I know this amazing guy who makes the best food in the world and my mom just restocked the fridge." Stiles faced Scott and laughed, shaking his head.

"Is that what this all has been about? Am I your rebound? Are you using me for your comfort food? That's just…I thought I was more than that Scottie, I really did." Scott looks to him and cracks a smile, giving a shrug. This started to feel right again as Stiles pulled and outraged, heartbroken face. "I see how it is."

Easier said than done. He enters the kitchen and his heart speeds, causing Scott's eyes to dart around, looking for danger before landing on Stiles, who has the fridge open, looking at the food.

"What do you want anyway?"

"Can you make your special lasagna, we usually have all the ingredients for your sauce anyway and we haven't had that in a while. I know you made the group some vegetarian lasagna but you don't make your special lasagna." Stiles looks to the puppy-eyed Scott and almost laughs.

"God, what are you going to do without me?" Stiles asks as he avoids looking anywhere but his friends face, the memories all too fresh, wound still too open. He remembers this feeling, every time he came over when he was younger, every time he came over when Mr. McCall was here. The thoughts, the images of everything that had happened behind these doors still there, as if they were projected there, stuck on replay every time he looked at them. And it used to make him sick, the nausea a reminder of the horrors he's never going to be able to escape.

"Why? Where are you going?" Scott asks and Stiles rolls his eyes, going back to pulling out some ingredients. Scott frowns at Stiles back, wondering what he can do to help. He just wants to keep him safe, wants to make sure Stiles is okay and it's so obvious he isn't. Maybe coming here wasn't a smart idea. He doesn't want to see Stiles hurting anymore, he needs his friend to be okay because if he's not…if Scott can't fix him, then who can? He only wishes he knew sooner.

AN: Well, there's that. I'm thinking bring Derek back and maybe relate the creature somehow, not sure though. There will be more memories and possible revelations to certain people. I don't know yet.


End file.
